New Clothes new mission, NaruSasu
by LaughingMask
Summary: How on earth did naruto end up dressed like that? And more importantly why is sasuke drooling?


_Warning Narusasu-somewhat short_

_Please read and review_

Naruto flailed around his house in a whirlwind of panic, he had awoken this morning and gotten ready, and most importantly prepared and begun to eat his god like dish _Ramen_! The problem was that while reaching for his toast and trying to eat the noodles he had knocked over his carton of milk all over his _jump suit_! This arose two problems: One he loved that jumpsuit it was easy to move around in and he wore it as a reminder to be bright and cheerful; it was a splash of color on a dark day. Secondly Naruto didn't happen to have another jumpsuit; he couldn't just wear a sour milk sodden outfit all day!

Naruto hesitated, over the years he must have picked up other clothes right? Presents from someone, buying them whatever, it looked like he was going to have to find something else. After scouring his drawers and closet he managed to produce black ninja pants, a deep black long sleeved shirt (where on earth did al this black come from?) and to his delight a sleeveless cloak, that swept to his knees, it was white but had black (sigh it was bound to happen) swirls sewed into the bottom along with three clasps along the chest to buckle the top closed even though the bottom still billowed out slightly.

Naruto glanced in the mirror, it worked. He hummed slightly a he headed to put on his shoes, but stopped with a grunt when he felt a sharp tug on his hair, a few more head movements revealed the problem his spiky hair (tangled after long time with little brushing) had caught on a empty hook on his wall, by the door. Naruto struggled and finally managed to get him free, he frownd then he hadn't had a hair cut in a while, but at this rate he was going to get snagged at every other tree during training. A quick comb through and Naruto had solved that problem, his hair was now much smoother it framed his face with his side hair being slightly longer then the rest, Naruto was impressed with himself who knew little brushing could make hair longer? Naruto wondered, _how long Sasukes hair would be if it got brushed out? _

Suddenly a thought came to Naruto, _What if Sasuke doesn't like my clothes?_ Naruto caught himself and laughed. _HA like I really care with any luck it will piss him off…, maybe I should comb my hair more...NO not thinking about it, who care what that jerk thinks? _A quick glance at the clock told Naruto his personal panic attack was going to have to wait; he turned and headed towards the meeting place bridge.

*****************

Sasuke couldn't believe his luck first the Dobe was even later then Kakashi, then when the mission was canceled, he had been forced to wait here and tell Naruto. _When ever he decides to show up that is!_ The raven hissed angrily to himself, unfortunately his train of thought was caught off when he just happened to spot a god running in his direction, Sasuke nearly choked _"Holy mother of, what do I have to do to make that god mine? Maybe if I got down on my knees and begged, no what if I grabbed him and dragged him to the woods? That perfect golden hair, Blue eyes like the sky after a storm, heck he could give Naruto a run for him money, and I've been staring at him for months now!"_ "Sasuke?" his thought was interrupted by none other then the god himself, "where are Sakura and Kakashi?" _he knows my name!_ Sasuke recognized _Wait Sakura and Kakashi, hang on! Blond hair blue eyes "_Naruto?" Sasuke asked unbelievingly, the boy turned to look at him expectantly "Yeah?" Unfortunately for Naruto right about the time he had opened his mouth was about the time Sasuke had snapped. Naruto watched tensely as Sasuke smiled somewhat sweetly, it was creepy "The mission is just for the two of us today," Sasuke informed A now puzzled looking blond. "Really what is it?" Naruto demanded with evident excitement.

Sasuke nodded "it's in the woods just a ways out, come on I'll show you what to do Naruto nodded trustingly "Ok" he said easily following Sasuke. Suffice to say, as nice as Narutos new clothes were, somehow they weren't on all day, Naruto and Sasuke liked the mission.

The end


End file.
